guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Eva Peron
thumb|300px|Hommage de la poste à Eva Peron.María Eva Duarte de Perón, plus connue sous le nom d’Eva Perón, surnommée Evita, se nomme à la naissance Eva María Ibarguren. Elle est née le 7 mai 1919 dans une estancia de Los Toldos. María Eva Duarte de Perón est morte, le 26 juillet 1952, à Buenos Aires. Eva Peron est une actrice argentine, d’origines basques, qui choisit en 1945 de devenir une femme politique. Elle se marie avec le colonel Perón et contribue à faire sortir Perón de prison et l’aide à devenir président de la république. Eva supervise le travail du ministre du travail (1946-1952), de celui de la santé (1946-1952). Elle est élue Vice-présidente de la république d’Argentine et présidente du sénat argentin (1951). En tant que Première Dame (1946-1952), elle se bat pour les droits des travailleurs et des femmes. Elle est Présidente de la branche féminine du parti péroniste (1947-1952) et de la fondation María Eva Duarte de Perón (1948-1952). Cette fondation accomplit une vaste oeuvre sociale, notamment en faveur des nombreuses personnes pauvres que compte ce pays pourtant très riche, les fameux descamisados (= miséreux, sans chemises) . Nommée par la propagande du régime, Guide Spirituelle de la Nation (mai à juillet 1952), elle combat pour l’indépendance économique, la souveraineté politique et la justice sociale de son pays, en s’appuyant sur ses descamisados. Bien que ne voulant en rien bâtir une société bureaucratique et elle-même victime d'un racisme à la fois social et racial, Evita est montrée du doigt par les impérialistes américains qui l'accusent d'être une nazie. Du fait de cette calomnie les produits argentins sont boycottés par les États-Unis et par une partie de l’Europe dépendante du plan Marshall. Eva Duarte de Perón dit elle-même sur son lit de mort : Tout a été dit sur Evita. Ou peut-être, tout reste encore à dire. 90 ans après sa naissance, ressurgit encore la femme ensevelie sous deux mythes, parlant l’un d’une sainte du peuple et l’autre de la Eva, une prostituée. Mais notre connaissance historique de la vraie personnalité d’Evita et à travers elle de l’histoire de l’Argentine du XX siècle est mauvaise, car elle suscite l'admiration au niveau, mais aussi la haine de l'oligarchie et des marxistes, qu'elle a tant combattus. thumb|600px|center|Bande de 4/Eva Peron. Il existe en moi un sentiment fondamental qui a toujours dominé mon esprit et ma vie : l’indignation devant l’injustice. Je me souviens très bien de la tristesse qui m’accabla lorsque je découvris la réalité, neuve pour moi, de l’existence dans le monde, des pauvres et des riches. Le plus étrange n’est-il pas que j’aie moins souffert du fait qu’il y eût des pauvres que de celui qu’il y eût également des riches ? écrit Eva Perón, dans La razon de mi vida (= la raison de ma vie). thumb|400px|center|Museo Evita à Buenos Aires. SA JEUNESSE (1919-1934) . Son enfance . thumb|left|400 pxMaria Eva Duarte est une des cinq filles du couple Juana Ibarguren (1894-1971) et de Juan Duarte (1872-1926). Elle naît dans une estancia (= propriété agricole), La Unión, appartenant à son père, Juan Duarte (1872-1926), en 1919. L’acte du 7 mai 1922 des archives municipales de Junín est un faux, fabriqué par ses proches en 1945, uniquement pour lui permettre d’épouser le colonel Perón. Elle est une enfant naturelle non reconnue, baptisée Eva María Ibarguren, et donc pas Duarte, dans la Capellanía Vicaria de Nuestra Señora del Pilar, le 21 novembre 1919. Son père est surnommé le Basque, par ses voisins. Il est vrai qu’il est le descendant d’immigrants venant du Pays basque français du nom de d'Huarte et du côté maternel Echegoyen. La mère d'Eva est d'origines basques, elle-aussi. Son père est à la fois un propriétaire terrien et un dirigeant local du parti conservateur. Son estancia est une terre prise aux Indiens Mapuches. Eva est d’ailleurs mise au monde par une indienne, qui va les accompagner par la suite à Buenos Aires. Selon Alicia Dujovne Ortiz, l’une des biographes d’Eva, elle va toute sa vie aimer et défendre les Indiens, car ils ne l’ont jamais rejetée. Quand Juan Duarte meurt en 1926, la veuve que l’on voit indignée sur les écrans, est déjà morte depuis longtemps. Il y a e les versions de la famille d’Evita. Mais, Raúl Guillermo Muñoz, fils de la demi-sœur d’Evita, témoigne, chez un notaire, de relations cordiales entre les deux familles. Toutefois, les enfants nés de ces relations sont des hijos ilegítimos, des enfants naturels non reconnus. Et toute sa vie Eva Ibarguren, en tant que hija adulterina, va souffrir de discriminations. Une fois au gouvernement, Eva, que l'oligarchie surnomme la bâtarde, va être à l’origine des lois anti-discriminatoires, malgré l’opposition des partis et journaux conservateurs. Ce n’est d’ailleurs qu’en 1954 que Perón, lui-même hijo ilegítimo, peut faire approuver une loi supprimant les discriminations contre les enfants naturels. Notre Pape argentin, qui vient d'être élu, a du lutter contre ce rejet des enfants adultérins. Juana Ibarguren, une femme pauvre, mais une bonne mère . thumb||200px|Eva Duarte, son frère et ses sœurs. Elle est à droite et a deux ans.Selon plusieurs historiens, ses parents ne vivent plus ensemble, en 1926, depuis plusieurs années. Quand, le père meurt, Juana Ibarguren et ses filles aînées doivent travailler énormément pour survivre. Tous les biographes d’Evita parlent de milieu social défavorisé, ce qui est vrai. Mais ses ennemis vont jusqu'à parler d’une famille de métis. Les Basques ne sont pas des métis. A cette époque les habitants de la Pampa sont systématiquement considérés comme des métis par la haute bourgeoisie de Buenos Aires et les colons fraîchement débarqués d’Europe. Les photos d’Eva Duarte sont là pour nous nous montrer qu’elle n’a rien d'une Indienne des Andes, comme on peut parfois le lire. Evita a deux grands-pères et une grand-mère basques et certes une grand-mère transhumante. Les transhumants sont un groupe social formé de marchands ambulants, depuis des siècles... des créoles certes très marginaux, mais pas des métis ou des Gitans. Elle a d’ailleurs la peau plus blanche que bien des dames de la bonne société, même si Juan Perón la surnomme en riant Negra. Sa mère, n’est pas une grande dame, mais elle est très courageuse et très propre. Juana Ibarguren gagne sa vie et nourrit ses enfants comme cuisinière et couturière à la mort de son compagnon. Selon Alicia Dujovne Ortiz, elle passe tellement d’heures devant sa machine à coudre que les veines de ses jambes éclatent. Son adolescence . thumb|left|200px|Eva Duarte première communiante.Toutefois à Junín elle reçoit aussi trois notables à sa table familiale à tous les repas de midi. Bien entendu, n’ayant hérité de rien, elle doit les faire payer, mais ils l’estiment tellement qu’ils vont devenir des membres de la famille : * le commandant Alfredo Arieta, chef du district militaire, va se marier avec la sœur d’Eva, Elisa (1910-1962). * l’avocat Justo Alvarez Rodriguez épouse Blanca (1908-2005). * Don José Alvarez Rodriguez, recteur du Colegio Nacional, est l’ami du frère d’Eva, Juan Ramón, Juancito (1914-1953). Eva va être par la suite surnommée par les dames de la haute société et quelques petits bourgeois voulant les imiter, fille de rien. Cependant ses mariages prouvent que Juana Ibarguren et ses enfants sont au contraire très estimés, même s’ils sont pauvres. Borges, ayant perdu son emploi du fait du Péronisme, parle d’un bordel. Le Docteur Moisés Lebensohn est pourtant un ami de la famille. Ce célèbre journaliste et dirigeant radical est connu pour sa moralité immaculée. Il ne peut donc être accusé d’être l’ami d’une tenancière de bordel et d'avoir observé des orgies. La petite fille a comme amie une vieille dame infirme. Elle s’occupe d’elle et la distrait en lui lisant des poésies, en dansant et en chantant devant cette pauvre femme, qui vit dans la plus grande misère. Eva est une élève plus passionnée par l’art que par les études. Bien des années plus tard elle écrit dans son livre M"a Raison de Vivre" : Même quand j'étais petite, j'avais envie de réciter des poèmes. C'était comme si j'avais voulu dire quelque chose aux autres, quelque chose d'important que je ressentais au plus profond de mon cœur. La poésie et le mirage Buenos Aires . thumb||202px|María Eva Duarte de Perón, avant son départ pour Buenos Aires.La poésie est à cette époque souvent un moyen de s’échapper à son triste sort pour les pauvres. La grande ville les fait encore rêver les ruraux. Eva écrit dans son autobiographie : Dans le lieu où j’ai passé mon enfance les pauvres étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que les riches, mais j'espérais qu'il y avait d'autres lieux de mon pays et du monde où c’était l’inverse. Je me figurais par exemple que les grandes villes étaient des lieux admirables peuplées de riches, et tout ce qu’entendais dire par les gens confirmait mes croyances. Ils parlaient de la grande ville comme d'un paradis admirable où tout était joli et extraordinaire. Elle ne se voit pas mariée à Junín et enseignante, comme l’une de ses sœurs. Eva veut devenir actrice, mais elle n’est cependant autorisée qu’à jouer un petit rôle dans une pièce intitulée Arriba Estudiantes, par la commission du Centre Artistique et Culturel du Colegio Nacional. À 15 ans, Eva que tout le monde appelle depuis longtemps Duarte, part pour Buenos Aires afin d'y trouver du travail. Mais là encore la légende est fort éloignée de la réalité. Elle ne suit pas Augustin Magaldi, surnommé le Gardel des Provinces, après l’un de ses concerts. Des biographes d’Evita, Marysa Navarro y Nicholas Fraser, ont fait une enquête et ils concluent que cet Augustin Magaldi n’a pas donné à cette époque un spectacle à Junín et sa région. Selon sa sœur aînée, c’est avec sa mère qu’elle se rend à la capitale. L’ami de la famille Don José Alvarez Rodriguez doit d’ailleurs beaucoup insister. Sa mère reste avec elle jusqu’à temps pour la très jeune fille de trouver un travail. Eva s’installe chez des amis de sa mère. Mais c’est là l’une des quatre versions. Selon une certaine Mary Main, Eva viole presque Magaldi dans sa loge et mène une vie de débauche, dès son arrivée à Buenos Aires. La haine ou l'argent de la caste à l'origine de sordides calomnies ? ACTRICE (1934-1945) . La misère . thumb|202px|left|Evita, très jeune actrice.Ma vocation artistique me mit rapidement en présence de nouvelles réalités. Je cessais de voir les petites injustices quotidiennes pour découvrir, puis affronter, les grandes injustices écrit Eva Perón, dans La razon de mi vida. Eva Duarte est une adolescente quand elle arrive à Buenos Aires, le 3 janvier 1935. La mère de la photographe Alicia Sanguinetti assure qu’à son arrivée à Buenos Aires, elle ne sait pas ce qu'est une chaussure en cuir et est une petite brune rondelette débarquée à la capitale avec une valise en carton, prête à tout pour décrocher un rôle au cinéma ou à la radio. L’oligarchie méprise et exploite sans vergogne ces migrants venant des campagnes qui par leur travail les enrichissent. Ils parlent de cabecitas negras, expression dédaigneuse et raciste, jadis réservée aux nouveaux arrivants syriens et libanais. Cette ségrégation sociale et raciale va faire de ces déracinés la base sociale du péronisme à partir de 1943. Car Perón, contrairement à Eva, a des origines en partie indiennes et il vient de la province, comme eux. Il est d’ailleurs assez amusant que la mère de cette Alicia Sanguinetti parle d’une petite brune rondelette. Les nombreuses photos d'Evita datant de cette époque nous montrent une jeune fille, plutôt belle, avec des cheveux encore châtains, et surtout n’ayant aucun problème de rondeurs. Elle ne se teint les cheveux en noir qu'après son arrivée à Buenos Aires. Ses débuts difficiles . thumb|202px|Juan Ramón Duarte, (1914-1953), frère aîné d'Evita. Duarte obtient rapidement un second rôle dans l’une des principales compagnies théâtrales, celle d'Eva Franco. Le 28 mars 1935, elle débute vraiment sa carrière en jouant dans La Señora de Pérez, au théâtre Comedia. Ses premières critiques sont bonnes, même si ses rôles sont des plus modestes. Cependant cette période, en Argentine, est baptisée la década infame (= décade infâme). Eva, comme tous les travailleurs dans le monde, connaît la faim et les humiliations. Elle vit dans des pensions bon marché. Son train de vie très modeste ne permet en rien de conclure qu’elle est entretenue par de nombreux militaires et des producteurs. D’ailleurs Evita ne trouve souvent du travail que grâce à son frère, Juan Ramón Duarte (1914-1953), qui est très proche d’elle. Dix ans plus tard, à Radiolandia, elle va se souvenir de cette période difficile de sa vie : Ces années ont été des années pleines de problèmes, de nobles combats, où j'ai connu les aléas de l'adversité aussi bien que la gratification du succès. En juin, elle joue dans Cada uno es un mundo, de Goicoechea et Cordone. En novembre, elle obtient un rôle plus important dans la comédie Madame Sans Gêne, au Teatro Cómico. Premiers succès . thumb|left|200px|Eva Duarte, starlette.En 1936, elle joue dans La dama, el caballero y el ladrón, de Federico Mateos Vidal. Puis, elle signe avec la Compañía Argentina de Comedias Cómicas, dirigée par Pépita Muñoz, José Franco et Eloy Alvárez, pour effectuer une tournée de quatre mois à Rosario, Mendoza et Cordoue. Pendant cette tournée Eva est juste brièvement mentionnée dans un article du quotidien'' Diaro la Capital de Rosario'', le 29 mai. Cependant, le 26 juillet, le même journal publie sa première photo publique en parlant d’actrice prometteuse. Tout cela elle le doit à José Franco, mais il la contraint à coucher avec lui. Sa femme l’apprend et il la chasse. Pourtant bien des années plus tard Evita va avoir pitié de ce couple de vieux artistes devenus très pauvres et elle va leur donner du travail dans sa Fondation. Alicia Sanguinetti déclare : La première photo d'Evita date de 1938, pour une revue de mode. A l'époque, la petite Duarte se dessine des résilles sur les jambes au crayon, et bourre sa poitrine, trop menue, de boules de flanelle. Selon Alicia Dujovne Ortiz, des détails de ce genre, utilisés par des anti-péronistes viscéraux, sont tendancieux et en rien innocents. Eva s’habille dès son arrivée à Buenos Aires de la manière la plus classique et porte des bas de soie, comme en témoignent ses anciens collègues. Elle ne porte plus d’espadrilles basques, comme l’écrivent ses détracteurs. Elle préfère avoir faim qu’être mal habillée. En décembre 1936, on la voit dans Los inocentes, de Lilian Hellman, au Teatro Corrientes. En mars 1937, elle joue dans La nueva colonia, de Pirandello. Pendant ces premières années de sacrifices, ses amies comédiennes, Anita Jordán y Josefina Bustamente, la trouvent très maigre et d’aspect maladif, mais elles se souviennent aussi de son caractère gai, de sa volonté inébranlable et de son sens très développé de l'amitié et de la justice. Pierina Dealessi, une actrice qui dirige une importante compagnie théâtrale lui signe un contrat en 1937. Elle confirme les propos de ses amies, et la trouve aussi très timide. Elle précise qu’elle vit dans des pensions, est très pauvre, très humble. Elle achète régulièrement, selon Pierina Dealessi, des bizcochitos (= viennoiseries) et boit du café au maté (= thé des Jésuites, que consomme notre Pape). Comme elle est de santé fragile, la directrice y ajoute du lait. Evita va peu à peu la considérer comme sa mamma. thumb|left|202px|Eva Duarte dans une publicité (1938).En août 1937, Eva apparaît pour la première fois sur le grand écran, dans le film : Secundos afuera et devient modèle. Elle fait la couverture de quelques revues de spectacles. Alicia Sanguinetti, femme pourtant d’une laideur peu commune, ose écrire : Comment expliquer sinon que cette gamine sans grâce soit finalement devenue une figure du théâtre parlant ? Eva obtient en novembre 1937 un rôle dans No hay suegra como la mía, de Marcos Bronenberg, au Teatro Liceo. À la même époque, Radio Belgrano lui offre un contrat pour un rôle important dans une émission dramatique radiodiffusée : Oro Blanco, qui parle de la vie des travailleurs du coton dans le Chaco. Marcos Zucker, acteur argentin célèbre, constate que le succès va faire d’elle dès 1938 une dame. Il ne se souvient d’une jeune femme fréquentant peu d’hommes, tout à fait le contraire ce qu’affirmeront par la suite une certaine presse et des romans de gare. D’autres témoignages confirment cette version. Mais parfois le travail venant à manquer, elle fait tout pour obtenir un rôle. C’est cela ou mourir de faim, les injustices quotidiennes. Elle rencontre le directeur de la revue Sintonia, qui lui permet d’obtenir quelques rôles, mais cette fois-là elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Contrairement au mythe, qui la noircit systématiquement, c’est lui qui la trompe et l’abandonne. D’ailleurs, elle n’a pas de chance avec les hommes, comme le disent ses collègues. L’un de ses amants la quitte, car la pauvre jeune femme a besoin de piqûres de calcium, à cause certainement de la malnutrition dont elle a souffert. Il juge que ses soins lui coûtent trop cher. Un autre, un jeune comédien, emporte tous ses meubles pendant qu’elle travaille... même ses casseroles. La célébrité . thumb||296px|Eva Duarte dans "La prodiga".Au cours des années suivantes, Evita joue à la fois au théâtre, au cinéma, à la radio et fait des publicités. De 1938 à 1940, elle monte sur scène à Buenos Aires, en tant que membre des compagnies de Pierina Dealessi, Camila Quiroga et Léopold Tomas Simari. Elle joue au cinéma dans : * La Carga de los Valientes (= la charge héroïque) en 1940, un film historique sur la Patagonie, * El más infeliz del pueblo (= le plus malheureux du village), en 1941 avec un comique célèbre Luis Sandrini, * et Una novia en apuros (= une fiancée dans le pétrin), la même année de l’américain John Reinhardt. Elle fait deux fois la une en 1939 de la revue Antena. Désormais elle va apparaître régulièrement dans les revues. Sur Radio Belgrano, elle travaille pour Jaime Yankelevich, directeur talentueux qui va avoir un rôle fondamental dans la création de la télévision argentine. Elle joue dans plusieurs cycles de feuilletons, dont dans un programme dramatico-historique des rôles de femmes célèbres, Elizabeth Ière d’Angleterre, Sarah Bernhardt et la dernière tsarine de Russie. Elle est désormais tête d’affiche. Hector Pedro Blomberg (1890-1955), écrivain nationaliste, lui écrit des scénarios sur mesure. Ce succès n’est pas reconnu par la haute société et la gauche argentine qui affichent du mépris pour la culture populaire argentine. Comme le dit très bien Alicia Dujovne Ortiz : Du ressentiment social à l’esthétique du tango et du feuilleton radio, elle avait mille raisons de s’entendre avec Perón. A la radio . thumb|left|200px|Eva Duarte à la radio.Eva peut en 1942 abandonner les pensions et s’acheter enfin son appartement, face aux studios de Radio Belgrano, situé dans le quartier résidentiel de Recoleta au n° 1567 de la calle Posadas, où trois ans plus tard elle va vivre avec Juan Perón. Son talent d'actrice est désormais reconnu. Elle arrive même à devenir co-propriétaire de la station de radio. Cependant parler de la richesse accumulée grâce à son succès à la radio n’est pas plus conforme à la réalité que voir en elle une petite actrice sans talent. Le 3 août 1943, Eva devient syndicaliste et fonde la Asociación Radial Argentina (ARA), le premier syndicat des travailleurs de la radio. L’ouvrier anarchiste Libertad Demitrópulos, dans son livre sur Evita, raconte l’anecdote suivante. Une nuit de l’hiver 1943-1944, dans l’un des quartiers insalubres et dangereux, la femme de son camarade Isais Santin, désespérée, cherche un moyen de le conduire à l’hôpital. Un seul véhicule s’arrête, c’est celui d’Evita. Cette belle jeune fille demande au taxi de les y conduire. Elle passe la nuit au chevet du malade et va continuer à lui rendre visite pour s’assurer de sa guérison. Légende ou réalité ? En tous les cas, Isais Santin et Libertad Demitrópulos vont devenir ses amis et compañeros au sein de la CGT. Pourtant le député radical Silvano Santader contribue à sa légende sulfureuse en la décrivant comme une Mata Hari, financée par des chèques de l’ambassade nazie depuis 1941. Selon Alicia Dujovne Ortiz : les documents qu’il présente sont de grossières falsifications. Cette biographe d’Evita fait remarquer que tous les témoins s’accordent à dire que contrairement aux affirmations de cet anti-péroniste stipendié par l'oligarchie, elle ne rencontre le colonel Anibal Imbert qu’après la Révolution du 4 juin 1943. Son rôle dans la préparation du coup d’état est donc nul. LES DEUX PREMIERES ANNEES AVEC PERON (1944-1946) . Leur première rencontre . thumb|300px|Eva et Peron, dans le dessin animé "Eva de Argentina"Lorsque je voyais Perón serrer les mains des travailleurs, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de penser que, en lui et par lui, pour la première fois, l’Argentine enfin avait rencontré son bonheur, écrit Eva Perón, La razon de mi vida. En janvier 1944, Eva rencontre le colonel Juan Perón lors d'une vente de charité organisée afin de récolter des fonds pour les victimes du tremblement de terre qui vient de faire 10.000 morts dans la région de San Juan. Perón, encore Secrétaire des affaires sociales du gouvernement militaire, court sur les lieux du drame et déclenche une mobilisation nationale. Contrairement à la plupart des autres gradés, Perón se souvient qu’il est le petit-fils d’un maçon métis. Il convoque les artistes de la capitale au Luna Park, dont Evita. Il parle avec toutes les personnes ce soir là, comme si chacun d’entre eux est unique. Elle lui dit juste très émue : Merci d'exister, mais un mois plus tard elle devient sa compagne. Elle n’a que 25 ans et lui le double. Il est ébloui et voit en elle la Mujer de ley (= la femme loyale) qu’elle n’a jamais pu être avec un autre homme jusqu’ici. Fin de sa carrière artistique . thumb|right|400 pxEva continue sa carrière artistique. Elle fait trois émissions radios tous les jours : * Hacia un futuro mejor (à 10:30 h) (= Vers un futur meilleur), où elle informe les travailleurs sur leurs nouvelles conquêtes sociales et le travail qu'effectue le Secrétariat du Travail. Puis elle interprète deux pièces de théâtre radiophonique : * Tempête (à 18:00 h) * et Reina de reyes (à 20:30 h). Elle joue dans deux films : * La cavalcade du cirque (1945) * et La pródiga (1945). Francisco Muñoz Azpiri, auteur de la série des émissions historiques en crée d’autres pour elle. Écrivain et patriote, il est le futur auteur des discours d’Evita. Elle va glisser progressivement du spectacle artistique à la politique. D’ailleurs, elle est élue présidente de son syndicat, Asociación Radial Argentina (ARA). Peron et les premières réformes sociales . thumb|300px|Le colonel Peron visitant un nouveau lycée technique.Perón de son côté est très populaire car, comme secrétaire des affaires sociales du gouvernement militaire, il est à l’origine d’une série de mesures en faveur des travailleurs : * contrats collectifs, * augmentation des salaires, * paiement de l’aguinaldo ou treizième mois, * paiement des congés payés * protection des droits de l’ouvrier agricole, * protection des droits des journalistes, * paiement de retraites aux travailleurs, * indemnités de licenciement pour tous les travailleurs, * création des tribunales de trabajo (Prud’hommes), * création d’un hôpital pour les cheminots, * création des lycées techniques, * interdiction des agences de colocations, * signature de premières conventions collectives, 123 concernant 1.400.000 ouvriers ... Rôle d'Eva dans sa libération - mariage . thumb|left|302px|Eva Peron, la militante.Ces réformes contredisent une autre légende. Elles démontrent qu’avant de connaître Evita, Perón sait prendre des mesures très avant-gardistes qui donnent des droits aux travailleurs. Devenu incontournable, il est nommé ministre de la guerre le 4 mai 1944, puis vice-président de la république le 7 juin. Mais les autres généraux putchistes craignent son ambition et veulent supprimer ses premières réformes sociales. Ils le font arrêter le 13 octobre 1945. Il est embarqué sur une canonnière et déporté à l’île Martín García. Le colonel a peur et fait une demande au nouveau dictateur pour être mis à la retraite. Il écrit à Evita qu’il va bien et songe à écrire ses mémoires. Il semble avoir été coutumier du fait. A tel point qu’Evita déclare à qui veut l’entendre : Quand Perón se dégonfle, je le relève d’un bon coup de pied dans les couilles. Ce n’est pas la première fois que les militaires se débarrassent de lui. Déjà à son retour d’Italie en 1941, il est envoyé au fin fond des Andes, car ses collègues le croient devenu communiste. Cette fois-ci il craint d’être fusillé. Eva aussi, pour une fois, a très peur. Elle se réfugie chez sa mamma, Pierina Dealessi, et elle sanglote dans ses bras. thumb|200px|Mariage d'Eva Duarte avec le colonel Perón en 1945.Toutefois à partir du 15 octobre les syndicats commencent à se mobiliser pour exiger la liberté de Perón. Evita lance des appels au peuple à la radio pour qu’il défende ses acquis sociaux et Perón. Elle se dit la voix du peuple à la radio. Son rôle est toutefois encore bien modeste, selon les historiens. Ce sont les syndicats, dont la CGT, qui déchaînent la grande manifestation du 17 octobre 1945, et obtiennent la libération de leur chef. Le colonel revient au gouvernement et des élections présidentielles sont annoncées. Le parti des Travailleurs désigne ses candidats : Perón et Quijano. Même si un officier a l’interdiction d'épouser une actrice, née de l’adultère, Juan et Eva se marient civilement le 22 octobre 1945, à Junín, et religieusement deux jours après à La Plata. Comme l’écrit l'historien Noberto Galasso : L'union avec Perón, c'est le début de la revanche pour cette femme née sous le signe de trois humiliations : c'est un enfant naturel, c'est une femme, elle est pauvre. UNE NOUVELLE ARGENTINE (1946) . La campagne électorale . thumb|300px|left|Eva dans le train "El descamisado" durant la campagne électorale de 1946.Je n’étais et je ne suis encore qu’une humble femme, un moineau perdu dans une immense volée de moineaux. Lui c’est le condor qui vole, haut et loin, parmi les cibles et près de Dieu. Si je vole plus haut, c’est par lui. Si parfois je frôle le ciel de mes ailes, c’est par lui, nous dit Eva Perón, dans l'avant-propos de La razon de mi vida. Evita se lance à fond dans la campagne qui est très violente. Cette violence est d’abord verbale. Les partisans du parti des Travailleurs sont aux yeux de leurs ennemis des êtres vulgaires et sales, des basanés stupides... et cette attitude peu démocratique est réciproque. À la fin de décembre, Perón fait campagne dans les provinces en utilisant un train baptisé Le descamisado, mais aussi avec des camions. Pour la première fois dans l'histoire du pays, la femme d'un candidat l'accompagne. Ses origines modestes font d’elle le lien idéal entre son mari et les travailleurs. Elle contribue fortement à la campagne de son mari pour cette élection présidentielle de 1946. Utilisant son émission de radio hebdomadaire, elle se lance dans des discours enflammés appelant les pauvres à s’insurger. Elle met en avant ses racines modestes, affirme sa totale solidarité avec les classes les plus défavorisées et se dit sauvée par Perón comme l’Argentine et son peuple. Mais contrairement au mythe Evita, elle n’est pas à l’origine de l’élection de son mari, présenté comme un personnage falot. Un rôle encore limité . thumb|298px|Eva et Peron.Le 8 février 1946, Eva parle à un meeting des travailleuses à Luna Park. Le candidat à la présidence, malade, n’est pas là. Eva essaie de leur parler de son programme. Elles ne la laissent pas parler. À chaque phrase la réponse est invariablement Nous voulons Perón ! D’ailleurs si Perón est élu, le 24 février 1946, c’est grâce au soutien de l’armée et du clergé et pas uniquement du prolétariat urbain. Le nouveau président de la république magnifie son statut de femme en l’imposant sur la photographie officielle du couple. Un cliché doublement révolutionnaire, car ils sont tous les deux sur le cliché et surtout il est debout, elle assise. C’est le contraire de ce qui se fait dans les bonnes familles argentines. LA TROISIÈME VOIE (TERCERA POSICION) . thumb|201px|La "ley de inversiones extranjeras".Le monde nécessite une pluie de réformes sociales (Evita) Les revendications ouvrières ne sont pas nées avec Perón, mais Evita et lui vont les transformer en lois et donc en acquis sociaux. Dès 1946, Eva Perón établit des liens très forts avec les travailleurs et les syndicats. Perón nationalise les banques possédées par la finance internationale. L’indépendance économique de l’Argentine est solennellement proclamée à Tucuman le 9 juillet 1947. Une loi, copiée sur le modèle soviétique, confère au gouvernement le monopole du commerce extérieur. Les produits sont achetés à bas prix aux propriétaires terriens et revendus à l’étranger avec de gros bénéfices. Les bénéfices énormes permettent de diminuer l’emprise étrangère sur l’économie en nationalisant les grands services, notamment : * thumb|198px|Peron et la planification.les chemins de fer * la compagnie du gaz, * l’Union téléphonique du Rio de la Plata... Comme de Gaulle, les Perón, sans être communistes, sont à l’origine de plans quinquennaux, dont celui très ambitieux de 1947-1951. La planification met l’accent sur l’industrialisation du pays, des routes modernes, l’électricité et l’eau courante, même dans les campagnes... Une marine marchande est crée. Et même une ville ; Ciudad Evita. La déclaration des droits des travailleurs, ou Décalogue du travail, est promulguée dès février 1947. La sécurité sociale est développée et des logements sont construits partout pour les ouvriers. Les salariés voient à nouveau leur salaire augmenter et Evita obtient qu’ils reçoivent une part des bénéfices du pouvoir dans les entreprises. Cela n’est pas sans rappeler le socialisme par la participation, projet gaulliste... abandonné par ses prédecesseurs. LES DERNIÈRES ANNÉES (1947-1952) . thumb|left|200px|María Eva Duarte de Perón.En 1947, Evita visite une partie de l’Europe pour limiter les conséquences du boycott des produits argentins par les Etats-Unis. La fondation María Eva Duarte de Perón va permettre au peuple de vivre mieux. Perón faisant désormais figure de champion de l’indépendance nationale, les Nord-américains accusent le général et sa femme d’être un couple d’antisémites et des nazis. Evita ne se détourne pas pour autant de ses objectifs. Elle donne à la femme des droits nouveaux, dont le droit de vote, comme les autres démocraties modernes. Eva ressent les premiers malaises dus à sa maladie. Sachant qu’il lui reste peu de temps à vivre du fait du cancer, elle change de coiffure, de style de vêtements et de caractère. Son voyage en Europe (1947) . Eva en Espagne . thumb|298px|"La luz argentina" et Franco à Madrid (1947).Dieu nous a donné le privilège d’avoir un conducteur tel que Perón. En Argentine nous sommes déjà en plein jour. Là-bas, les ombres de la nuit commencent seulement à se dissiper. En Europe tout semble appartenir au passé. Nous autre en Argentine, nous voyons tout comme si c’était l’avenir. Eva Perón, La razon de mi vida (la raison de ma vie), p.230-231. En 1947, Evita doit faire une tournée européenne pour trouver des marchés aux produits argentins. Officiellement, elle veut s'inspirer des programmes sociaux des autres pays, afin de les mettre en place en Argentine. Son Rainbow Tour, comme elle le baptise, est hautement médiatisé dans le monde entier. Elle rencontre de nombreux chefs d'États et le Pape. Le but est surtout de dépasser l'interdiction aux femmes argentines d’avoir un rôle politique. Dans les pays visités, elle déclare avec une voix encore un peu timide : Je ne suis pas venue pour former un axe, mais seulement comme un arc-en-ciel entre nos deux pays. thumb|center|600px|Eva Peron en Espagne. Bien reçue en Espagne, elle a toutefois une dispute avec la femme de Franco. Celle-ci lui fait visiter uniquement les palais. Evita voit l’Escurial transformable en un vaste foyer pour orphelins. Puis, elle en a assez des ombres de la nuit, elle lui dit qu’''elle préfère visiter les hôpitaux, les quartiers ouvriers et même les barrios de chabolas'' (= les bidonvilles). La femme du dictateur se fâche et lui réplique que son mari est au pouvoir du fait d’une guerre civile qui a duré trois ans, faite contre les ouvriers, qui sont des communistes. thumb|298px|Eva Peron s'intéresse au peuple espagnol, pas aux palais.Mais le Caudillo a besoin de l’aide alimentaire de l’Argentine. Donc nous voyons sur les photos une Evita souriante entourée de généraux et caciques du régime. Ils forment dans l’Espagne de l’après-guerre une bureaucratie qui est une nouvelle oligarchie. Evita craint cette évolution dangereuse pour son pays. Il existe des dizaines de témoignages qui montrent que la jeune femme est choquée de la manière dont on traite les travailleurs et les pauvres dans l’Espagne franquiste. Devant des œuvres d’art, elle déclare : je ne suis émue que devant le peuple. D'ailleurs, elle fait arrêter les cortèges officiels devant des immeubles délabrés, rentre dans les taudis, parle avec les pauvres et leur donne de l’argent. Elle demande à Franco de gracier la communiste Juana Doña Jiménez (1918-2003). Martínez de Campos, dans le quotidien monarchiste ABC, ironise sur le culte naissant de la Madone des Descamisados et la définit comme un être démagogue et politiquement dangereux. La presse madrilène, à l'exception de Arriba, le quotidien phalangiste, dépeint une Argentine sous l'influence communiste et maçonnique. Evita va se venger de leur attitude. Elle s’oppose à l’envoi de blé vers l’Espagne. Franco, qu'elle surnomme le petit gros, s’en plaint en ces termes : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette dame nous a pris en grippe, après toutes les attentions que nous avons eues pour elles. Eva en Italie . thumb|left|300px|Eva Peron au Vatican.María Eva Duarte de Perón visite Rome et est reçue au Vatican par Pie XII. Celui-ci va la faire marquise, mais l’oligarchie argentine réussit à faire parvenir au Pape une couverture de revue, où l’ancienne actrice est dessinée habillée en footballeuse. Pie XII déchire cette œuvre de Satan, car elle montre ses jambes. Evita, qui est au courant de l’attitude du pape, arrive en retard, comme d’habitude. Elle se moque du bandeau sur l’œil d’un prince qui la conduit jusqu’au Pape. Sûrement à cause d’une des lances des Suisses, ils ne savent même pas s’en servir, dit-elle en riant. Le Saint Père la reçoit et il demande peut-être à la femme du Président de la république argentine d’accueillir les nazis Croates qu’il cache dans ses monastères. Et Perón a besoin du soutien de l’Eglise... Le Rainbow Tour continue. Elle parle sans cesse des bienfaits de Perón pour son peuple dans un italien très approximatif et visite des orphelinats, comme en Espagne. Cependant elle voit toujours les palais italiens visités comme devant être transformés en hôpitaux. La vraie différence avec l’Espagne c’est que le président démocrate-chrétien De Gasperi avoue qu’il ne peut garantir sa sécurité. Mais elle s’en moque et continue à visiter le pays, allant dans les villes les plus communistes sans crainte. Des communistes italiens manifestent contre sa venue. Perón a fait de 50% des membres du parti communiste argentin ses plus actifs soutiens en nationalisant les compagnies principalement anglaises, cette concurrence ne plaît pas aus partis communistes. Eva en France . thumb|300px|Eva Peron et des enfants français (Paris 1947).A Paris, le futur Pape Jean XXIII voit en elle une nouvelle Eugénie de Montijo, selon l’ex-jésuite Hernán Benítez, devenu son conseiller, et qui va l’aider à son retour à créer la Fondation d'Aide Sociale Eva Perón. Un milliardaire argentin, d’origine allemande, a envoyé à la presse parisienne une photo où elle semble nue sous une étoffe. Cela rend les femmes jalouses, mais excitent les Français. Georges Bidault s’exclame : Qu’elle est jeune ! Et jolie ! Elle est conviée par le Président Auriol à un déjeuner au château de Rambouillet. Le surlendemain c’est le gros Edouard Herriot qui lui fait la cour au Ritz. Les clients du Pré-Catelan, au bois de Boulogne, montent sur les tables pour la voir. Elle visite le tombeau de Napoléon et le château de Versailles. Elle admire Marie-Antoinette et son mari, Napoléon. Eva ne parle pas de transformer Versailles en maison de retraite, peut-être à cause de sa passion pour cette reine. Elle donne de l’argent pour les pauvres de Paris et les anciens déportés. Lors des dîners, sa méconnaissance du Français évite à ses hôtes les discours interminables sur les réalisations de la Nouvelle Argentine. Le Rainboww Tour continue . thumb|left|198px|Eva Peron et les grands couturiers.Au Portugal, à Monaco, en Suisse, au Brésil et en Uruguay, l’accueil est là encore excellent. Elle rencontre aussi l’ex-roi d’Italie, le comte de Paris et Don Juan de Borbón, père de Juan Carlos et opposant à Franco. A ceux qui s’inquiètent des réactions du dictateur, elle répond avec un haussement d’épaules : Si le petit gros se formalise, tant pis pour lui. Elle refuse par contre de recevoir la veuve d’Alphonse XIII, qui dit du mal d'elle, mais est parmi les foules qui veulent la voir. Le Rainbow Tour est un succès, même si la reine d’Angleterre veut juste prendre un thé avec elle. Ce qu’Evita n’accepte pas. Tout cela n’est pas lié directement à sa personne. Mais tout va s’arranger. Les deux pays vont conclure d’importants accords économiques. L’URSS, les démocraties populaires, le Chili et la plupart des pays d’Amérique latine, bien que non visités par Evita, augmentent considérablement leurs échanges avec l’Argentine. La balance commerciale va devenir pour la première fois excédentaire. Mais après son séjour en Suisse, où elle rencontre les principaux dirigeants politiques, les plus folles rumeurs circulent. Fondation Eva Peron (1948-1952) . thumb|right|399 pxEva Perón lance en 1946 ce qu’elle appelle une croisade pour la Ayuda social et proclame : Con las cenizas de los traidores construiremos la Patria de los humildes (= Sur les cendres des traîtres nous construirons la Patrie des humbles). Le Péronisme c’est cela : le terme croisade emprunté aux nationalistes espagnols côtoie une citation qui fait penser aux propos de l’anarchiste Durutti sur les ruines du monde bourgeois et le monde nouveau des travailleurs à bâtir. En juillet 1948, elle crée la fondation María Eva Duarte de Perón, qui a pour buts de fournir aux plus démunis le minimum pour une vie digne et la possibilité de regagner leur vie. Jusqu’à cette date cette activité est entre les mains de la Société de Bienfaisance, dirigée par des dames d’un certain âge issues de la grande bourgeoisie. La charité se révèle inadéquate à l’immense misère du prolétariat urbain, exploité par l’oligarchie et les politiciens ou militaires corrompus. À partir de son élection, le président Perón sait qu’il a la tâche immense d’imposer la justice et l'aide sociale. Le succès de son plan de santé publique n’empêche pas Eva Perón de l’appuyer en créant la Fondation Eva Perón. Elle fait couper les subventions de l'État à la Sociedad de Beneficencia (Société de bienfaisance), qu’elle considère comme liée à la société esclavagiste d’avant l’élection de Perón. Elle leur dit dans un langage bien à un elle qui est celui des bars mal famés. thumb|298px|Cité pour les étudiants de la Fondation Eva Peron.Eva affirme qu’elle applique le moyen choisi par la justice pour qu’elle s’accomplisse, comme elle doit s’accomplir, inexorablement. Elle décide qu’elle va dorénavant s'occuper des vieux et des femmes seules, en leur donnant de l’argent, des repas et un toit pour dormir. Elle fait bâtir dans tout le pays des lieux d’hébergement provisoires. Cette tâche sociale gigantesque va aussi se charger du bien-être des enfants des travailleurs et des chômeurs. Elle pleure en distribuant de l’aide aux pauvres et les embrasse. Selon Alicia Dujovne Ortiz, elle n’hésite pas, depuis son enfance, à se jeter au cou des lépreux, des enfants morveux et couverts de poux et des malades contagieux. Mais la Fondation Peron c’est aussi des hôpitaux, des maisons pour les pauvres, 1.000 écoles (en 7 ans), des colonies de vacances, des orphelinats... jusqu'à l'octroi de bourses pour les étudiants et d’aides au logement. Elle veut aussi assurer la promotion des femmes dans l’économie et la vie de tous jours et leur permettre aussi d’accéder à la culture. La Fondation organise des fêtes du sport et de la jeunesse, auxquelles prennent part des centaines de milliers d’enfants et de jeunes. Elle effectue également des contrôles médicaux massifs. Evita fait livrer aux pauvres à Noël du cidre, du pain de qualité, de la vaisselle, des lits, des machines à coudre, des ballons de football… ce qui fait beaucoup rire les nantis. thumb|198px|Ciudad Evita.Certaines réalisations sont impressionnantes, comme Ciudad Evita (la ville d’Evita, une cité idéale), de grands et nombreux hôpitaux, la República de los Niños (la République des Enfants), dont va s’inspirer Walt Disney pour ses Disneyland... etc. La Fondation aide aussi les nombreux pauvres des États-Unis et les rescapés des camps d’extermination nazis. Eva Perón et sa fondation vont être à l’origine de la loi du 28 août 1948 qui devient un texte fondamental de la Constitution de 1949. Cette loi garantit aux personnes âgés dix droits : l’assistance, le logement, l’alimentation, les vêtements, les soins médicaux (santé physique et mentale), pouvoir voyager, travailler, droit aussi à la sécurité et au respect. Cette loi va être supprimée par la dictature anti-péroniste en 1956. Les remerciements justifiés de son peuple pour tout le travail qu’elle accomplit lui font parfois perdre la raison. Elle déclare : quand je rencontre les yeux de mon peuple, je me mets à croire dans ma mission surnaturelle. Heureusement elle boit à peine ! C’est aussi quelqu’un qui est parfois un peu trop sensible. Elle pleure devant la misère des habitants d’un village de la cordillère des Andes et leur fait construire une petite ville. Et elle oublie tous les autres villages ! Mais elle telle coupable de ne pas pouvoir corriger en 7 ans des siècles d'exploitation féodale, puis capitaliste. Antisémitisme . thumb|left|300px|Nicaragua 2011 : Eva Peron et Golda Meir.Certainement du fait des nationalisations et la lutte de l’Argentine contre les Yankees, l’Argentine péroniste est présentée comme la maison de retraite des nazis. Hitler et Bormann vivent dans des hôtels tranquilles de la Pampa et le dictateur Perón va bâtir le IVe Reich avec le trésor de guerre nazi. Qu’en est-il exactement ? Il est vrai que beaucoup de militaires argentins ont des liens avec les nazis d’Allemagne ou des Argentins d’origine allemandes. Mais, Perón n’est pas des leurs. Il déclare la guerre au III Reich, pendant les derniers mois de la guerre. Il est élu président de la république et son mandat présidentiel met fin à une dictature antisémite. Les histoires de trésor sont démythifiées par des chercheurs juifs du monde entier. Toutefois, si la rumeur de sa survie d’Hitler n’a plus d’adepte, en ce qui concerne Bormann, malgré les propos très clairs de Simon Wiesenthal, l'expertise dentaire de son squelette et les analyses ADN très poussées, ce genre de littérature a encore des défenseurs fanatiques. thumb|left|296px|Golda Meir remercie María Eva Duarte de Perón (1951).Malgré certainement des consignes strictes du gouvernement des Etats-Unis, l'ambassadeur George S. Messersmith ose déclarer en 1947 : il n'y a pas autant de discrimination sociale contre des juifs ici qu'il y en a New York et dans la plupart des autres nations. Il est étonnant qu’un pays où la ségrégation raciale est encore légale dans certains états ose parler d’anti-racisme. Dans son livre : A l'intérieur de l'Argentine de Perón à Menem, Laurence Levine, lui-même juif, ancien président de la chambre de commerce argentine, affirme : Bien que l'antisémitisme ait existé en Argentine, les propres vues de Perón et ses associations politiques n'étaient pas antisémites…. Laurence Levine fait remarquer que le ministre de l’économie Ber Gelbard est juif, comme lui. Laurence Levine écrit que Perón trouve la civilisation allemande trop rigide et a donc un dégoût pour elle. Il écrit : Le gouvernement américain n'a jamais pu démontrer que Perón avait une admiration profonde pour l'Italie fasciste. David Crassweller, dans Perón and the Enigmas of Argentina, remarque que Juan Perón se sent très hispanique, et qu’il apprécie les origines diverses de la population argentine. C’est normal puisqu’il est lui même un métis et qu'Evita, sans raison est une victime du racisme de l’oligarchie. La race des seigneurs, c’est ce que voudrait être l’oligarchie que combattent les Peron. Tomás Eloy Martínez, professeur des études latino-américaines à la Rutgers University, pense que Juan Perón a permis à des criminels nazis de s’installer dans le pays dans l’espoir d'acquérir la technologie allemande avancée développée pendant la guerre. Ces hôtes indésirables vont aller dans bien des pays, du Canada aux pays musulmans en passant par l’Amérique du Sud. Mais comme le rappelle le professeur Leonardo Senkman, chercheur à l’université hébraïque de Jérusalem, la plus lourde responsabilité est américaine. Barbie et le général Schreiber sont de riches agents américains. Alors qu’Eichmann vit clandestinement à Buenos Aires, en tant qu’homme de peines. Martínez estime que Eva Perón est diffamée, la plupart du temps, injustement. Il note par exemple qu'elle n'a joué aucun rôle dans l’installation de nazis dans le pays. Selon cet universitaire américain, le pamphlétaire Silvano Satander va jusqu’à faire écrire des lettres dans lesquelles Evita figure en tant que complice des nazis. Pourtant Moisés Lebensohn, ami de la famille d’Eva, devenu un anti-péroniste actif, reste néanmoins un proche d’Evita jusqu’à sa mort. Le mythe des Perón couple d’hitlériens persiste. Leur porte-parole, Raúl Apold, bien que juif lui-aussi, est surnommé le Goebbels de Perón. C’est lui qu’on voit toujours sur les photos des discours officiels aux côtés du couple présidentiel. Il est à l’origine de la Nueva Sión, de l'institut judéo-argentin de la culture et de l'information et la chambre de commerce argentino-israélienne. Lawrence D. Bell de l'Ohio State University écrit que Juan Perón, ardemment et avec enthousiasme, recrute des membres de la communauté juive dans son gouvernement. Le gouvernement de Juan Perón est le premier à permettre aux citoyens juifs d’occuper des fonctions importantes dans l'administration. Perón nomme le rabbin Amran Blum professeur de philosophie de l'université nationale de Buenos Aires. Après avoir été le premier gouvernement latino-américain à reconnaître l'état d'Israël, le président de la république argentine y envoie le premier ambassadeur juif. En 1946 il permet à des juifs de devenir officiers. Et puis l'Argentine de son temps signe un accord commercial très généreux avec les Israéliens, tandis qu’Eva Perón envoie une aide humanitaire importante aux pionniers israëliens. En 1951, Golda Meir, à l’époque Ministre du Travail israélien, visite l'Argentine. Elle rencontre Eva Perón et la remercie vivement pour ses dons à Israël depuis sa création. Chaim Weizmann lui exprime également sa gratitude. Perón permet à des immigrés juifs de s’installer dans son pays en plus grand nombre que n'importe quel autre pays d’Amérique latine. Certains viennent de la Pologne communiste, où l’antisémitisme est bien réel. Les Perón aident aussi plus de 45.000 sionistes à immigrer d'Argentine en Israël, comme le rappelle la Jewish Virtual Library. De son côté le premier ambassadeur d’Israël en Argentine, Iaacov Stur, répète inlassablement que les juifs ne souffrent d’aucune discrimination dans l’Argentine de Perón. Le couple présidentiel demande de l’aide aux associations juives pour bâtir une nouvelle Argentine. Selon Leonardo Senkman, en 1945 la communauté juive se méfie de Perón, de la réalité de ses réformes sociales et de ses idées. Mais, l’appareil d’état, le parti, les syndicats ne commandent aucun acte relevant de l'antisémitisme. Certes le président de la république a des opposants juifs, mais il également de forts soutiens parmi eux. C’est le cas de l'Association Israélienne Argentine (OIA), qui se crée en février 1947. L’OIA approuve ses réformes et l’aide à réaliser ses projets. En 1949, Evita et Juan sont là pour célébrer la naissance de l’état israélien avec les plus importants membres de la communauté, ce qui est nouveau dans l’histoire de la république argentine. Perón donne la nationalité argentine à 10.000 émigrants très récents. Droits de la Femme . thumb|left|200px|Evita au Centro femino caser de Buenos Aires.Donde existe una necesidad nace un derecho (= où il existe un besoin naît un droit) Dans son premier discours officiel déjà Evita se réfère à la femme avec ces mots : La femme du Président de la République, qui vous parle, n'est pas plus qu'une Argentine de plus. La compañera Evita combat par les revendications de millions de femmes qui sont injustement opprimées : le droit de voter, le droit de choisir les progrès de leur pays... Ce discours exprime la volonté d’Evita d’obtenir des droits pour les femmes dans un univers très machiste. Elle-même doit se plier à certaines traditions conservatrices. Elle se voit par exemple refuser le droit de porter un uniforme pour la cérémonie du 4 juin 1947. Evita fonde des Hogares de Transito, des demeures temporaires pour des femmes et leurs enfants jusqu’à ce qu’on leur trouve du travail et un logement. La Hogar de la Empleada est un foyer pour femmes seules qui travaillent à Buenos Aires. Des Unidades Basicas, des Unités de Base où les femmes peuvent apprendre un métier ou obtenir une aide d’urgence. Eva a comme objectif personnel d'obtenir la participation massive des femmes à la politique argentine. Elle veut surtout que cela ne se limite pas à de petits secteurs de la société ou à de médiocres réformettes. Dès 1946, elle va au Congrès et dialogue avec les élus et les persuade d’accorder des droits civils aux femmes, puis politiques. Elle fait pression en tant que Première Dame sur le Sénat pour octroyer le droit de vote aux femmes en Argentine, action qui se concrétise vraiment en 1951. Mais déjà le 9 septembre 1947 le Congrès approuve la loi qui permet aux femmes de faire des incursions dans les fonctions politiques et à voter. thumb|left|298px|Droits politiques des Femmes (1955).Mais certaines femmes voient le droit de vote comme un scandale. Ces rombières refusent de se rendre aux urnes. Pour elles, la politique est une affaire d'hommes. Elles rangent avec dédain la carte d'identité que le gouvernement leur délivre. La réaction de l'écrivaine Victoria Ocampo, issue de l’oligarchie, et de son magazine littéraire Sur dénonçant une manoeuvre politique de plus est différente. Victoria Ocampo est une féministe qui n’est plus guère connue que du fait de sa relation avec le nazi convaincu Drieu La Rochelle, amant qu’elle partage avec sa soeur. Cette privilégiée ironise sur les acquis des femmes argentines. Eva Perón, pour faire avancer la cause féminine, organise le recensement de femmes péronistes dans tout le pays, afin d'organiser la première Assemblée Nationale de Mouvement Péroniste Féminin qui a lieu le 26 juillet 1949 dans le Théâtre Cervantes. Elle annonce ses prochaines réalisations sociales et la création du Mouvement Péroniste Féminin. Elle crée les Unités de base, dans lesquelles la femme reçoit des cours de politique, de droit, de secourisme. Les plus pauvres sont alphabétisées. Mais Evita n’est pas une féministe bornée. Elle écrit dans La Razón de mi Vida, (les buts de ma vie) que la femme a besoin de l’homme et de la famille pour s’épanouir. C’est juste une femme qui lutte contre une société complètement arriérée. La réélection de Peron (1951) . Pour être le conducteur d’un peuple, il faut une âme extraordinaire... La chaleur de son cœur, la lumière qui irradie de toute sa personne, réchauffe la multitude et éclaire son chemin. C’est comme le soleil qui réchauffe la peau et injecte sa chaleur au sang en nous donnant sa vie. Eva Perón, La razon de mi vida (la raison de ma vie), p.152. Du fait de la neutralité pendant la seconde guerre mondiale et de la politique menée par le gran conductor Perón, l’Argentine est devenu le 5e pays le plus riche du monde, même si c’est très provisoire. Evita redistribue à cette époque une partie de cet argent au peuple. Les Perón disposent depuis 1948 d’une majorité des deux tiers au parlement fédéral. Mais quand l’économie mondiale redémarre le pays connaît de grandes difficultés économiques. Il ne faut pas oublier que le développement, les réformes sociales et les nationalisations se sont faits en pressurant les paysans et les gros propriétaires. Ils sont désormais découragés et la production chute. Le péronisme devient autoritaire. Le gouvernement épure l’université et la presse, aux mains de l'oligarchie. Le pays connaît à nouveau des grèves. Evita les arrête avec des promesses, que le relèvement des cours des produits argentins du fait de la guerre de Corée (1950) et un prêt de 125 millions de dollars des Etats-Unis permettent de financer. Elle brigue en 1951 la vice-présidence, rompant alors avec sa position officieuse dans la hiérarchie politique. Un de ses plus fameux discours reste celui qu’elle prononce le 22 août 1951, durant lequel elle annonce son refus d’accepter la fonction de vice-présidente du pays, malgré le vote des argentins en sa faveur. L’attitude de la foule n’est en rien hostile à son mari. Ils scandent : Evita pour montrer leur soutien total à Madame Perón, mais comme elle, ils savent que l’oligarchie a mis son veto. D’ailleurs, à la suite de pressions des militaires, le Président doit annuler la nomination d'Evita au poste de vice-présidente. Du 22 août 1951 au 26 juillet 1952, l’attention publique est uniquement accaparée par la maladie d’Evita. Les très mauvaises récoltes, les déficits budgétaires et l’inflation n’intéressent bizarrement plus personne, même les opposants au régime. Eva sait toutefois qu’après sa mort les militaires risquent de faire un coup d’état. Pour résister, elle organise avec les dirigeants syndicaux la formation de milices ouvrières et, peu avant de mourir, elle leur achète des armes et les fait livrer à la CGT. Cette attitude peut sembler extrémiste comme beaucoup de ses actes et de ses paroles, mais après sa mort l’histoire va nous montrer la justesse de ses craintes. Vive le cancer ! . Mon seul regret est que la vie soit si brève, car il y a vraiment trop à faire dans un aussi court délai. Eva Perón, La razon de mi vida (la raison de ma vie), p.209. Depuis des semaines un graffiti est peint sur les murs du palais: Vive le cancer ! Par contre, écrire qu’il y a des manifestants qui défilent en criant cette infamie en 1952 est faux. Les poings du prolétariat rendent impossible toute provocation de ce genre. Eva Perón est emportée par un cancer de l'utérus, le 26 juillet 1952, à l'âge de 33 ans. Dans les salons du quartier de la Recoleta on boit le Champagne. Certains convives répète le bon mot : Ci-gît Evita, qui dort seule pour la première fois ! Jorge Luis Borges est des leurs et il parle de la dame de bordel. Il faudra le retour d’une dictature militaire pour qu’il soit rétabli dans ses fonctions. Après son décès la CGT décrète trois jours de chômage et le gouvernement un deuil national de 30 jours. Son corps est veillé dans le Secrétariat du Travail et de la Planification jusqu'au 9 août, puis est porté au palais du Congrès de la Nation pour recevoir des honneurs officiels. La procession est suivie par plus de deux millions de personnes et le cortège dans les rues reçoit une pluie de fleurs d’oeillets, d’orchidées, de chrysanthèmes, de giroflées et de roses venant de toutes les fenêtres proches. Son corps est embaumé, puis par la suite exposé dans l’immeuble de la CGT. Pendant ce temps, le gouvernement commence la construction du Monument au Descamisado, où elle doit être inhumée. Ce monument ne sera jamais construit. APRES SA MORT . Je reviendrai et je serai des millions ! ... Compagnons ! Je surgirai avec le peuple des travailleurs, morte ou vive, afin qu’il ne reste pas une seule brique qui ne soit pas péroniste. Eva Perón, extrait du discours du 1er mai 1952. Dès le 26 juillet 1952, date à laquelle elle meurt, l'on voit les argentins demander sa canonisation. Jusqu'au renversement de Juan Perón par les militaires le 16 septembre 1955, les informations radiophoniques s'interrompent tous les soirs pour permettre au présentateur de rappeler gravement au peuple : Il est vingt heures et vingt cinq minutes, l'heure où Eva Perón est entrée dans l'immortalité. Après le renversement de Juan Perón son corps est transporté à Milan, puis enterré sous la fausse identité de Maria Maggi de Magestris. Seize ans plus tard, en 1971, son cadavre est envoyé en Espagne. Son mari, retournant en Argentine comme président après son exil, y meurt en 1974. Le corps d'Evita est alors rapatrié en Argentine, brièvement exposé au public. Elle est une nouvelle fois enterrée dans la tombe familiale du cimetière de la Recoleta de Buenos Aires. Sa vie et sa carrière font l'objet d'une comédie musicale Evita d'Andrew Lloyd Webber, adapté au cinéma en 1996, sous le même titre, par Alan Parker avec Madonna, dans le rôle-titre. Une version télévisée de sa vie a également été tournée en 1981, avec Faye Dunaway. Le dramaturge argentin Copi lui consacre en 1970 sa pièce Eva Perón. Ces œuvres donnent une image totalement mythique d’Evita qui n’est pourtant ni une sainte, ni un bandit, comme l’écrit Tomás Eloy Martínez. Le fim Eva Peron de Juan Carlos Desanzo (Argentine, 1996) est celui qui, selon les spécialistes, donne l'image d'Evita la plus proche de la vraie Evita. thumb|center|600px|Espagne : 60e anniversaire de la mort d'Eva Peron. ET MAINTENANT . Une grande force politique et sociale existe actuellement en Argentine et Amérique du Sud. Evita et le Che sont leurs modèles. Hugo Chavez en est le meilleur exemple, mais en rien unique. La gauche gagne élection sur élection au sud du Rio Grande et elle est désormais plus nationaliste anti-yankee et avant-gardiste du point de vue social que marxiste-léniniste. Chávez, le militaire studieux, ne peut ignorer ni l’histoire du péronisme ni la révision de l’histoire latino-américaine proposée par le révisionnisme historique argentin. Mais il a trouvé mieux que des ouvrages pour s’informer. C’est un Argentin péroniste de surcroît, qui lui raconte cette histoire en détail et voit en lui l’incarnation de tout ce qu’un péroniste des années 1970 peut attendre d’un militaire providentiel. Denis Peschanski, Michael Pollak, Henry Rousso dans Histoire politique et sciences sociales, constatent que le révisionnisme historique argentin est un formidable exemple de contre-histoire militante réussie. Il est devenu la conscience historique d'une grande force politique et sociale. Il est supposé capable de déceler tous les pièges de tout discours normatif, que dénonce aussi en France un Marc Ferro. Espérons qu’il puisse revenir à la réalité des faits et faire oublier les pamphlets, mais aussi la propagande officielle. Les présidents Chirac et Kirchner lors d'une réunion à Paris vont voir un parallèle entre péronisme et gaullisme Ce gaullisme est toutefois très ancré à gauche, même s’il n’est en rien marxiste et pro-soviétique ! L’Argentine de Perón n’est pas effectivement pas communiste et Evita considère les partis de gauche traditionnels comme des alliés de l’oligarchie, incapables d’apporter le bonheur au peuple. Elle dénonce la bureaucratie dans ses discours et ces écrits. D'ailleurs il est assez étonnant de voir des fils de bourgeois anti-peronistes comme les Montoneros poser des bombes en se réclamant d'Evita qui n'a pensé qu'à bâtir des édifices pour le peuple. Après la mort d’Evita, Perón devient plus autoritaire et anticlérical. Mais cela reste limité. Même si l’autorisation du divorce fait scandale. Un coup d’état met fin à son mandat.Un autre gouvernement justicialiste est renversé par les militaires en 1976 et le parti justicialiste ne peut prendre part à des élections générales à deux autres occasions. Le justicialisme est arrivé par mandat populaire à la Présidence de la nation huit fois : Juan Domingo Perón (1946 et 1952), Héctor José Cámpora (mars 1973), Juan Domingo Perón (récemment, en octobre 1973), Carlos Saúl Menem (1989 et en 1995), Néstor Kirchner (2003) et l’actuelle présidente Cristina Fernández de Kirchner (2007). Trois autres justicialistes sont arrivés à la présidence par des voies institutionnelles : María Sillage Martínez de Perón (comme vice-présidente par le décès du président Perón en 1974), Adolfo Rodríguez Saá (par élection au Congrès après la démission de Fernando de la Rúa en décembre 2001), et Eduardo Duhalde (par élection au Congrès après la démission d'Adolfo Rodríguez Saá en janvier 2002). Tous se sont servis de l’image d’Evita et se disent ses héritiers. Le parti justicialiste est de centre-gauche. Ses adversaires parlent de populistes. Les péronistes par le passé sont victimes de la répression du temps des dictatures, mais ils se sont aussi parfois entretués. Ces divisions désormais moins violentes persistent néanmoins. Les syndicalistes et peuple parlent toujours d’Evita avec une grande nostalgie. Elle aurait 90 ans, et l’usure du pouvoir aurait peut-être davantage terni son image que les faux documents et mensonges en tous genres diffusés par ses adversaires. La video qui suit montre que le Peronisme n'est pas qu'une nostalgie, même si l'image d'Evita est présente dans ce clip : SOURCES . Livres d’Eva Perón : . La razon de mi vida (la raison de ma vie), Editorial Peuzer, Buenos Aires, 1971. Mi mensaje, Ediciones del Mundo, Buenos Aires, 1987. Livres sur Eva Perón : . Borroni Otelo, Vacca Roberto (1970), Eva Perón. Buenos Aires: CEAL. Borroni Otelo, Vacca Roberto (1970). La Vida de Eva Perón. Testimonios para su historia. Tomo I. Buenos Aires: Galerna. Chávez Fermín (1990). Eva Perón sin mitos. Buenos Aires: Fraterna. 950-9097-92-0. Duarte Erminda (1972). Mi hermana Evita. Buenos Aires: Centro de Estudios Eva Perón. Dujovne Ortiz Alicia, Eva Perón, 1995, Édition Grasset & Fasquelle. Dujovne Ortiz, Alicia (1996). Eva Perón. La biografía. Buenos Aires: Aguilar. Fraser Nicholas, Navarro Marysa (1981), Eva Perón. New York: W. W. Norton. Lelait David, Evita, le destin mythique d’Eva Perón, Payot & Rivages 1997. Navarro Marysa (2002). Evita: mitos y representaciones. Buenos Aires: Fondo de Cultura Económica. Posse Abel (1995). La pasión según Eva. Barcelona: Planeta. Gálvez Lucía (2001). Las mujeres y la patria, nuevas historias de amor de la historia argentina. Grupo editorial Norma. Pigna Felipe (2007). Evita, Planeta Spencer Joanna, Eva Peron, Bartillat, Paris, 2007 L SOURCES : Livres d’Eva Perón : La razon de mi vida (la raison de ma vie), Editorial Peuzer, Buenos Aires, 1971. Mi mensaje, Ediciones del Mundo, Buenos Aires, 1987. Livres sur Eva Perón : Borroni Otelo, Vacca Roberto (1970), Eva Perón. Buenos Aires: CEAL. Borroni Otelo, Vacca Roberto (1970). La Vida de Eva Perón. Testimonios para su historia. Tomo I. Buenos Aires: Galerna. Chávez Fermín (1990). Eva Perón sin mitos. Buenos Aires: Fraterna. 950-9097-92-0. Duarte Erminda (1972). Mi hermana Evita. Buenos Aires: Centro de Estudios Eva Perón. Dujovne Ortiz Alicia, Eva Perón, 1995, Édition Grasset & Fasquelle. Dujovne Ortiz, Alicia (1996). Eva Perón. La biografía. Buenos Aires: Aguilar. Fraser Nicholas, Navarro Marysa (1981), Eva Perón. New York: W. W. Norton. Lelait David, Evita, le destin mythique d’Eva Perón, Payot & Rivages 1997. Navarro Marysa (2002). Evita: mitos y representaciones. Buenos Aires: Fondo de Cultura Económica. Posse Abel (1995). La pasión según Eva. Barcelona: Planeta. Gálvez Lucía (2001). Las mujeres y la patria, nuevas historias de amor de la historia argentina. Grupo editorial Norma. Pigna Felipe (2007). Evita, Planeta Spencer Joanna, Eva Peron, Bartillat, Paris, 2007